Esme Platt the Mother
by Figmentimaginationtwilight
Summary: Join Esme on her journey of self-discovery as she reconnects with her sons and finds love with Carlisle. AH Canon  Full Summary inside
1. Stranger to My Own Blood

Esme Platt the Mother

**Summary** - After the death of her abusive husband, who kept her estranged from her children, Esme Masen meets Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a man who challenges her and helps her realize just how much of life she's been missing out on. Join Esme on her journey of self-discovery as she reconnects with her sons and finds love with Carlisle. AH Canon

This summary was bought to you by Marly at Emergency Beta Service (www(dot)Emergencybetaservice(dot)BlogSpot(dot)com)

**A/N: This story was loosely inspired by The Velveteen **_**Mother**_** by Krismom (To those who don't know, the story was pulled for some plagiarizing problems). I don't care what problems she had with plagiarism, the story itself inspired me. I didn't plagiarize; I just came out with a plot. If you have issues with that, please don't bother reading or reviewing. This is just writing for fun. **

**Warning: This chapter is unbeta'd, for explanation please read author profile. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

Chapter 1: Stranger to My Own Blood

I looked at the coffin as it was getting buried. I tried to cry, I tried to get the tears to come down, but all I felt was relief.

He was really gone, I was free.

However, he took my control with him, just like he did whenever he went. He took away anything that I had. Even after he died, he took something of mine with him.

What am I going to do now?

"Esme, I'm so sorry for your loss."

I looked up at the unknown stranger and nodded. It was amazing how many people came; they wouldn't if they knew who they had just buried.

How can this man be cared by so many people? I didn't even know one-tenth of them, and I was the wife of this man who had just died.

_No, Esme. Now you're not a wife. You're now his widow. _

It's amazing, he's dead yet I am still titled because of him.

"Esme, are you okay, dear?" I felt myself being wrapped by my longtime friend.

I wanted to laugh; I didn't even know anything about her besides her name. She didn't know the true me. No one did. I was someone else when they met me. I was a wife of someone I didn't want to marry.

"I want to leave, Elizabeth." I confided. "I want to get away."

"Of course, dear." Elizabeth looked at me sympathically, thinking I couldn't handle my husband's death. She didn't understand that I had been waiting for this freedom ever since I was married.

Elizabeth Ronald took me away from the crowd of unknown people and back to my house. Finally, the place where I could find some peace.

One Week Later

I laughed as I emptied the rum and vodka. I had lost my hand on blackjack again, yet, I couldn't get over the rush of winning and losing.

"One more." I laughed, pushing my chips on the table.

"Are you sure, Esme? I think you played enough for tonight." Elizabeth looked at me with concern.

I glared at her but kept pushing the chips I had left.

She had been annoying me like she was my keeper. She didn't understand how I could be drinking and gambling just a week after my husband died. She didn't get that the so called husband of mine was a bastard and I was celebrating his death.

"One more." I sneered.

Elizabeth sighed in defeat but let me play. I would just drive back to my own home, instead of sleeping at her house. That will show her that Esme no longer listens to anyone. She is her own keeper. No one can keep her from doing anything. I smirked as I kept playing. The night went on and before I knew it, my sight was lost in the dark.

I woke up, groaning as I felt dizzy. I stood up and ran to the bathroom when I felt my stomach turn.

"Esme dear, are you okay?" I heard Elizabeth call my name loudly as I kept throwing up. My head pounded as if someone would drive nails against the wall.

"I'm fine." I gasped from dry throat. I washed my face with cold water and started to brush my teeth from the bitter taste.

"Oh, Esme. I had told you to not drink so much. What is wrong with you woman? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Is that what this is about?" Elizabeth glared, coming behind me to rub my back.

I rolled my eyes but ignored her. I couldn't believe she was still here. She refused to let me stay alone in my own house last night and she was still here this morning. The old hag didn't get the message to leave me alone. The other women in my kitty party had no problem to let me get on with my life. But, this Elizabeth was impossible to get rid of.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth." I pushed her away and started to strip down for a bath. I didn't even care if the bathroom door was open. There wasn't anyone in this mansion size house, besides me and Elizabeth anyway. I had fired all the house cleaners days ago.

"Esme, what the hell are you doing?" Elizabeth screamed in horror. I rolled my eyes and went into the Jacuzzi. She acted as if she never seen a naked woman before.

"I'm taking a bath, you can see yourself out." I smirked and closed my eyes as the warm water filled the Jacuzzi.

"You can't take a bath right now! The doctor is here!" she screamed.

"What?" my eyes flew open as I saw blue widen eyes staring at me from the entrance.

I screamed, wrapping my arms around my chest as the man rushed out in shock.

Elizabeth also heard the man run out and ran after him, shutting the door loudly.

I moaned, slipping deeper down in the Jacuzzi. I couldn't believe he saw my chest! What the hell was he doing in my house? I will sue his ass.

Later on, I finished my quick bath, too quick for my liking. After getting over my embarrassment, I dressed respectfully and went downstairs. As I walked down the stairs I heard the sounds of the blue-eyed man and Elizabeth.

"I'm so sorry about that, Dr. Cullen. She is never this crazy. Since she has lost her husband, she has been out of it. It must be the heartache. I'm worried she is thinking of ending her life."

"I am doing no such thing." I announced my presence as Elizabeth gasped turning around, and the blue-eyed man turned his eyes on me once more. However I saw him linger to my chest for more than a few seconds. "I am perfectly fine. Now would you tell me why you and this man are in my house, without my permission, and discussing me as if I am a child?" I walked toward them slowly.

The mysterious man cleared his throat. "Mrs. Masen..."

"It's Platt!" I bellowed. "The name is Esme Platt." I glared at the mention of my old name. That was no longer my name. I was only Esme now. Esme Platt.

The man blinked, "of course, Ms. Platt. I am here to do your checkup. I have heard you might be having some problems."

My eyes narrowed, "as far as I know, I have made no house calls for any doctor. And for your information I am completely fine. I'm having no problems. You just mind your own business and leave."

"Esme..." Elizabeth walked toward me.

I raised my palm out to her. "Don't Elizabeth, tell this man to leave, and please you leave me alone, too. Now, if you;ll excuse me. I have some place to be." I turned around to climb back upstairs.

"Mrs. Masen."

The doctor's voice stopped my foot from mid stair.

I turned around, "It's Platt!" I yelled.

"How long has it been since Charles Masen has passed away, Mrs. Masen." The doctor ignored me and calmly asked.

"It's Platt!" I screamed back in response.

"I heard you have three sons, do you have any grandchildren? How many, Mrs. Masen?" He smirked.

His question threw me off. I had grandchildren. I knew Edward had three kids, or was that Emmett. How could I not know how many grandchildren I have?

He saw the fright in my eyes, "Tell me Mrs. Masen, what are the names of the grand kids?"

"It's Platt" I screamed again.

"Do they even know your name?" He yelled this time causing tears to fill my eyes. My hands trembled as they held the staircase. I saw Elizabeth look at me in squestioning surprise. I didn't want her to hear this. Why the hell was she still standing here? Why doesn't she leave!

"Get out." I whispered harshly.

"I will Ms. Platt, I will leave you alone. Elizabeth will leave you; I will leave you, just like your husband left you. But what about those people that you leave? Will they know you?" The doctor now walked toward. "Esme, may I call you, Esme?"

"No!" I glared stepping one step up as he took a step up the stair.

"Esme," he smirked, ignoring me.

_Who does he think he is?_

"I have been a doctor for many years, and you know who I have at home? No one. I have no parents, I have no wife, I have no kids, nor do I have any grandchildren. I have adopted kids who have cancer and I take care of them financially and meet them when I can. But they have never seen me at home. There is no one I have to go back home to. But you do, Esme. You have three sons, who you know nothing about. You have grandkids who don't even know your name. I might not have a family but my kids know me. After I die, I know those kids will remember me. Who will remember you, Esme? And what will they remember you by? An old woman who drunk herself to death? Gambled her money, leaving nothing for her own funeral?"

I didn't realize when he had gotten too close, until I slapped him. Tears blurred my sight. "You know nothing about me. You have no right to ask me anything." I whispered harshly.

He didn't give any reaction. "No one knows anything about you, Mrs. Masen. I pity people like you, who have people they could care about but are too full of yourselves to care. Do you even know your daughter-in-law names? I might be a stranger to you, but you are a stranger to your own blood. I'm not surprised you are drinking yourself down."

"It's Platt. You piece of _Merde!_" I sneered

I turned around to run upstairs when I saw him grinning at me in surprise. His ridiculous dimples making an appearance. I was surprised I still remembered my French.

I kept running and locked myself in my room, searching for my son's wedding pictures, address, phone number, anything I could get my hands on.

_He was right; I was a stranger to my own blood. But it wasn't me who had made me a stranger. It was my own dead husband!_


	2. Meeting Youngest Child's Family

**Warning: This chapter is unbeta'd, for explanation please read author profile. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

Chapter 2: Meeting Youngest Child's Family

I smiled as I reassured myself before I had to knock on the door. I finally found the address of my youngest son, Edward's house. Once I called Charle's lawyer, Jenks, he had given me all the address of all my kids. Apparently Charles sent them gifts every year without telling me. That news didn't surprise me, but it made me wonder how many people he sent gifts for? How many grandkids did I have? I chose to visit Edward first. I found all the wedding albums hidden in Charles office. Edward's wife seemed the most sweet to me. My middle son, Jasper's wife seemed a little freaky, and my oldest son, Emmett's wife looked like she was full of attitude. I could get to know my youngest son's family first and then visit others.

_I'll also show that asshole doctor that people do love me. I am Esme Platt, and my kids and grandkids would know me. I won't be a stranger to my own blood. _

With that thought, I knocked on the door and waited anxiously. I heard the sound of laughter growing closer to the door and I began to grin. It seemed like I had a granddaughter from my son. My breath caught as the door opened in surprise. I was met with a sight of my son, and in his arm was my granddaughter.

"Oh my," I gasped softly.

"Dada," little girl's voice chimed.

I watched my son's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open.

"Hello, dear." I smiled. "Is that my granddaughter? Can I hold the little precious cupcake?" I opened my arms and the little sweety giggled and slipped on me. _Oh my, her eyes are so brown. _

I let myself in, seeing as my son was still frozen on the spot. I tickled the little girl in arms, "aren't you the most beautiful girl in the world?" I cooed. "Yes, you are." I blew kisses on those puffy pink cheeks. I was rewarded with louder giggles.

"Edward, who was at the door?" A woman's voice came from the kitchen.

"Just me, sweetheart." I called. That must be Edward's wife. _I could get used to this_.

"Just, who?" the woman walked out the kitchen and she too froze at the sight of me.

"Oh, my," I repeated. Edward's wife looked exactly like she did in her wedding picture. She didn't seem any less beautiful in an apron and old clothes then she did in that bridal dress. "My, I see now where my granddaughter gets her looks from. You don't look any different than you did in your wedding." Edward's wife blushed deeply at my compliment. I laughed, "Oh and look at that blush." I looked at my granddaughter. "Did you see that?" I cooed, "You're just like your mother. Cherry red!" I kissed her cheek again.

"Mother..." my son walked in front of me. "Is everything okay? Why are you here?"

My smile fell from my face. The traitor tears where about to make its appearance when I reminded myself I am Esme Platt. I listen to no one.

I glared at Edward, "Can't I meet my own grandchild?"

Edward took a step back while his wife took a step forward. "Of course not, Mrs. Masen." Bella jumped in quickly. I shut my eyes to remind myself she didn't know my name. I wasn't a Masen. "Edward just meant that, what brings you here? It's just an unexpected surprise, is everything okay with you?" she looked a little worried which made me feel guilty about not calling before coming.

"I'm sorry, dear." I smiled, "actually I just thought of meeting my grandchild and you. Can you believe I never met you all this time? This little angel doesn't even know me. Do you? You little sweet sweet apple..." I cooed. _I just can't get enough of those cheeks._

"Um, you could have called me mother; I would have brought Bella and Emma with me." Edward smiled, but it seemed forced.

"Emma..." I smiled. "What a beautiful name. Well, you only would've brought them for a few hours. This way I could spend as much as I time I wanted with them. Now be a doll and bring in my luggage, its outside."

I turned toward Bella, "now my dear, tell me what's your full name."

They both stared at me like I was crazy.

"Well, am I not going to get any coffee or what?"

They both blinked, and went to do as I asked. I grinned down at Emma. "We are going to have so much fun, my apple." I whispered Emma looked at me curiously.

After an hour

"Um, mother how long are you staying? And are you sure you're okay? Are you having money problems? Dad's company..."

"Stop." I ordered. I walked over to the ground and picked up a toy for Emma to play with. "I'm perfectly fine. Nor do I have a problem with my health or the money. What I need is time with my granddaughter and her mother. And if you have a problem with that, then my son, you can move to my house because no one is living there. I will be living here for indefinite time." I grinned as both Bella's and Edward's eyes widened. "My dear, where is the guest room. I like to change into something more comfortable."

Bella stuttered, "Umm, actually we had to change the guest room into a nursery for Emma."

I looked at her in confusion, "but isn't this a three bedroom house?" Houses in this area should at least have three bedrooms.

"Well, one room is Josh's room."

I eyes widened, "Josh? Who's that?"

Edward gaped at me; Bella's eyes grew once more. "Oh wow, I'm glad you're here Mrs. Masen."

"It's Esme Platt, dear." I held back my rage at the name. "Just call me, Esme." I winked.

During the afternoon, I met another one of my grandchildren. Joshua Masen, Josh for short, he was a carbon copy of Edward. His green five year old eyes twinkled at the sight of me.

"Mom, who is that?" He pointed at me.

I stood up, "I am your dad's mother."

"Nana? My friend Harry calls his dad's mom, Nana. Are you my Nana?" My face hurt from smiling so big. _Nana, it's perfect._

I nodded, "Yes, I'm your Nana, give me hug." I raised my arms and he ran toward me. I embraced his skinny body tight to me. _I'm his Nana._

"Will you cook me cookies and cake like Harry's Nana?" He asked in such a sweet voice.

"Of course, I will make the best cookies and cake, that Harry's Nana won't stand a chance."

Josh laughed, and left to play with Emma. I watched with interest at the two kids. Josh would hide his face in Emma's baby blanket and Emma would pull it off him causing Josh to yell "Peek-a-boo." It was so cute. I cursed myself for not buying a camera. _I wanted to save this moment forever. _

"Josh, please wash your hands. I don't want Emma to catch germs." Bella smiled getting me another cup of coffee.

"Thank you, my dear. Here, come and sit with me." I made some room on the couch as Josh left to wash his hands. I grabbed her hands in mine, "now tell me all your bad habits. All my friends complain how horrible their daughter-in-laws are, I don't have any complaints about you." I joked.

Bella bit her lip, "um, well I'm plain."

I rolled my eyes, "oh hush, you have natural beauty that exceeds those fake girls filled with makeup. Tell me about yourself. Where did you first meet Edward?" I grinned.

She moved her eyes to the couch, "in high school."

I looked at her in surprise, "really?" _How did I miss that?_

She nodded, "we were both juniors, when I moved to Seattle. I met Edward in Biology and we just started to get to know each other. We broke up after graduation; well actually Edward broke up with me. I was accepted in Stanford and he was going to Dartmouth. He didn't think we would work out and he didn't want to hold me back from my dream, so he broke up."

I shook my head in disbelief, "What a fool."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, the break up didn't last more than six months. He was at my doorstep on his knees, begging for me to come with him, or he would transfer to Stanford and win me back."

I nodded in agreement. _That's my boy._

"I decided to leave Stanford and transfer to Dartmouth. I wasn't doing well in Stanford either. My roommate kicked me out because I was too depressing."

Both Bella and I laughed. "You poor thing, don't worry, boys are like light bulbs, they take time to switch on. What were you majoring in?"

"Teaching."

"And Edward?" I asked sadly, I didn't even know what my own son was majoring in.

"Computer engineering. He's a complete nerd when it comes to computers and laptops. You should've seen his reaction when he saw my old computer. It belonged to my dad but drove Edward nuts when I used it." she chuckled.

I smiled, "you should use it more, just to annoy him." I winked causing her to blush.

"So, Mother." Edward came to join us after attending some calls. "I think we should move Josh into game room, and move Mother into Josh's room."

"Oh no, honey. Don't move anything for me, I will just sleep in this couch, it's pretty comfy." I smiled.

"Never, Esme." Bella looked at me in horror, "I won't give you a chance to complain about me to your friends." Both of us started to laugh making Edward furrow his eyebrows.

"We just bought Josh a new bedroom set since he was growing out of his little bed. Anyway, he sleeps in the game room every weekend. Believe me, this will be a perfect move for him." Bella smiled. "Edward, why don't you make the couch into a bed in the game room, I will bring out a comforter in a bit. What time do you have to go to work today?"

He cleared his throat. "Actually I thought I would take a day off and spend time with you ladies. What do you say, Mother?"

Bella raised an eyebrow but I grinned, "That's perfect honey, I was thinking of having some girl time with Bella, but now that you're staying, you can join us. Tell me did you get Bella pregnant in your honey moon, or after?"

Bella hid her laugh against her hand while Edward's mouth literally touched the ground.

"You know, I think I will go to work, I forgot there was an important meeting today, bye." Edward left without answering my questions but Bella was in tears laughing. _Well at least I made one person happy._


End file.
